


meet me in the sandbox

by kontent



Series: Cairo Day 2019 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cairo Day 2019, Cairo Day 2019 Day 3, Gen, Meet-Cute, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: The other boy is a little taller, probably a little older than him, too. He grins, showing a gap between his teeth. He’s missing his maxillary canine on the right side.





	meet me in the sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the Cairo Day 2019 celebrations. The prompt is _The Sandbox_. 
> 
> Look. I know this isn't the sandbox. But. I don't care. I had fun writing this.

Angus doesn’t particularly like the playground. The other kids don’t want to play with him, but he doesn’t understand why. His grandpa still goes with him - and because it’s him, Angus doesn’t complain.

When they arrive, nobody’s there. Angus is kind of confused about that - usually, there are kids here. But his grandpa tells him that maybe they didn’t come because it looks like it’s going to rain later. Angus can see how that makes sense.

So he goes to build something out of sand - only that the sand doesn’t hold the shape he wants, and he’s getting increasingly frustrated with it. Why doesn’t it work?

“Here.” Something shows up in the corner of his line of sight, and he turns his head. A boy is standing there, holding out a red shape. Angus is pretty sure it’s actually supposed to be an apple, but it produces the shape he wants. 

Pleased with the result, he smiles at the other boy. “Thank you.”

The other boy is a little taller, probably a little older than him, too. He grins, showing a gap between his teeth. He’s missing his maxillary canine on the right side. His canine tooth. 

He sits down next to Angus, extending a hand. “I’m Jack! Who are you?”

Taking his hand and shaking it like a grown-up, Angus grins back. “My name is Angus MacGyver.”

Jack frowns. “That’s way too long. I’m gonna call you Mac.” Angus shrugs. “Okay.”

The other boy grins again. “Cool! But, what are we building here?”

He looks at Angus’ sand engine, obviously confused. Angus points at various parts, explaining them. To his surprise, Jack actually listens. 

They improve the sand engine - and when they have to go home, they promise to meet again. Angus decides that he likes the playground now.


End file.
